


Dumpster Kid

by SydMarch



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jerome being cute, Jerome is nice, Mischievous OC, Oc and jerome go on adventures, Oc doesn't mind if Jerome is a killer, Slow Burn, Supportive OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Maddison's parents were killed by her uncle, she fled and became a street kid, Being friends with Ivy. Her life on the streets was short-lived as she met a Ginger haired boy who let her stay with him. And together the mischief they made.





	Dumpster Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gotham!

It’s been two weeks since my ‘uncle’ killed my parents, he had planned to kill me but the screams of my parents warned me to run. I don’t know if he has been looking for me. I’ve been lucky, this nice street kid named Ivy has let me hang around her. She seems a bit shy but she warms up easy and is a talker if you mention plants. I’m amazed at how good she is at botany. Ivy has a friend called Selina, I’m neutral towards her but she seems to give me negative vibes. Well lately Selina has been very rude.

 Ivy and Selina have been gone for almost a week. All they let me know was that they had ‘business’ to attend to. I already know that Selina does some sketchy business. My eyes wander to the poster on the dingy streetlight: Haly’s circus. Huh, it’s only 4pm and it doesn’t close until 9. I pull my good pair of shoes out from behind the dumpster, before deciding to leave a note in case Ivy comes back. I pull a pen out of my pocket as I scribble on a nearby pizza box. ‘I’ve gone to visit Haly’s circus. If you’re back and I’m not here then I should be there.’ I prop the box up against the bin before grabbing a brick to stabilise it. I quickly get up and pace my way to my destination.

I run through the dingy streets, lucky that no criminals are near. My feet run through cement, to pavement to gravel to grass. Finally I am here. My eyes light up noticing the candle lit banner. Haley’s Circus. My heart sinks as I realise it’s a paid entry. The sign says $15 entry. I check my pockets. $5. I slowly walk around the site and notice a caravan with no one around it. I’ll sneak around there. I remain quiet as I disappear into the night. The gravel is noisy and gives away my location. I gasp as I watch a tall boy step infront of me, his ginger hair glistens in the dark moonlight.

“What are you doing sneaking in here missy?” My eyes water as the Ginger boy speaks.

My voice shaky. “I’m sorry, I-i was bored and I wanted to visit. I just, I-i didn’t have enough money to get into the gate. I promise I won’t go into the main t-tent.” I try to keep calm, thinking that he will call the cops on me. I have to act sorry. I don’t want to go to jail.

I look up at the boy before he starts to laugh. “Ah, that’s funny. Go on.” He moves slightly out of the way so I can pass. I don’t. “And What are you doing here?” I give him a slight smile before leaning against a nearby caravan. He follows suit and leans next to me. “Well I live here.” I look at him, It must be nice to have a home, words slip out of my mouth. “What’s it like?” I whisper the next part, “to have a home.” His face changes emotions.

“Well, Every single day my mother brings home new men to sleep with. Do you know what it’s like to be yelled at to do the dishes when you’re mother has been banging a CLOWN IN THE NEXT ROOM.”

I look over at him at go to put my hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I was just curious to know what having a home is like.” I feel a bright light on my face as I notice the main tent is lit up brightly. I go to head pat Jerome before retrieving my hand back to my side.

He narrows his eyes at me. “Aren’t you that dumpster kid, I swear I’ve seen you near the pizza joint. I think I may have given you half a pizza once.” He gives a short laugh, “I got an ass kicking for that haha, said It got wet in the rain.”  

I let out a slight sigh as I turn to face him, attempting to change the subject. “How about you show me around.” Before I can move he grabs my hand, his fingers wrapping around mine. His warm calloused hand colliding with my soft cold one. A blush spreading its way across my face. He pulls away from the caravan, roughly tugging me along. I speed up to him as he drags me along the circus. I watch as people walk around as, my blush deepening as I realise some people might think he and I are a couple. He takes me to a stand with toys and cotton candy hanging up, a sign with a duck on it. I watch as he wiggles his way into the booth, handing me three darts. “But I don’t have any-“ He holds a hand up to silence me. “It’s on the house.” He gives me a smile as I take the darts, “I forgot to ask for your name doll face.”

I look at the duck with the bulls eye before throwing and missing, I give a soft sigh as I turn to him. “Maddison, and you dear stranger?”

“Maddison, that short for Maddy.” His eyes seem to glister with darkness. “Or Mad?” He looks down then up, “Well Maddison, my name is Jerome. Nice to meet cha.” He holds his hand out and I happily shake it. Fermenting the feeling of his hand in my brain. His grip softens so I remove my hand, I squint my eyes at the bullseye before throwing my last two darts. One landed close to the middle the other at the very edge.

“Pick a prize any prize.” He waves his arms about, he really is too nice. I know I didn’t hit the centre so I don’t get a prize but, I know even if I argue with him he will give me one. I smile as I point to the purple octopus. He reaches up to grab it. Woah, he is so tall he doesn’t even have to tippy toe.

I take the octopus from his hands before whispering a thankyou. “I know you promised not to go in the main tent but I won’t tell anyone if you do.” I give his hand a pat. “It’s okay, I’m sure I’ll be able to come back and see later, plus I seem to have grown tired.” I’m just able to turn around before Jerome places a sturn hand on my shoulder.

“Awe who said anything about leaving, you’re welcome to stay with me.”

I look at him. He is so nice, too nice. What if I was an murderer, which I’m not but if I were he just invited me to his home. Easy kill. Lucky for him I’m not a murderer, just a thief. I have to ask him if It’s a sleepover.  “For the night?” My eyes seem to be begging, I know I’ve only just met the fellow but there’s something about him that drags me close, want to know more.  

His lovely green eyes meet my sky blue ones. “Listen I like you, so I’m going to let you stay as long as you want. Just promise me one thing…” His voice darkens with the hint of a threat. “Promise not to steal anything from me.”  


“Don’t worry Jerome I’ll steal for you not from you.”


End file.
